narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamamo
Background According to the records that are locked away in , the Host of the Nine-Tailed Fox should have been born to two heroes of the last world war that fought against the hailing of the . Fighting side to side with the Hero of the Leaf, , who also successfully reunited all within him, and gained the whole to defeat the . Her mother arrived the battle field much later than expected, thus mended those that were defeated in the battle along with her superiors. It was there that her mother met the man who would be her father, but he had already been poisoned by the energy of the Shinju. The war raged on and eventually both her parents became incapacitated by the surging energies from the Shinju and exhaustion of overusing their capabilities and reaching the limit of their stamina. Despite being given the transferring chakra from Naruto Uzumaki, the borrowed chakra would essentially break down the ‘restriction’. Infected by both chakras, her father among many others would most likely pass on this very mutation to their potential children. Before the arrival of Naruto the death count of the Forces led to be over hundreds of thousands losses. Even after the presumed death of Killer Bee, followed by Naruto and dying, and saved miraculously could not undo the losses. But the Allied Shinobi Forces did win together with the resurrected Naruto and Sasuke, which led Naruto to upkeep his promise with the Bijū. His death would be an absolute would he release all the beasts, quoted by : “''No matter what course of action they take, it’s pointless. The tailed beast was extracted from him; his life is forfeit.” Even so, he did not waver with his decision to sacrifice himself to free the tailed beasts of their prisons. And so, Naruto began to free all beasts from him, with the exception of the and Kyūbi. Hachibi knew that would die without its presence, and so requested that Naruto sealed him again in his former host. It followed by Naruto using his newfound power to bring back the life of his comrade. Then the Kyūbi was the only one left inside of Naruto, and the two spoke to one another. He smiled at the fox, who returned its own. “I am glad to have become friends with you, Kurama. Thanks to you and everyone else we’ve won this.” His eyes saddened, knowing what would happen to him. “And I’ll always be grateful that you saved me time to time. Without you I’d have died a long time ago. I would have never gotten to know you as I know you now,” he caressed the fur of Kurama, giving him a warm smile. “Thanks for everything, and don’t forget the promise we made!” But for the fox it was not the end. It saddened him too to see his current host go, and joining his creator and family. He was still so young and yet Naruto has such a good heart. He has a heart that even reached out to the bastard of a Nine-Tailed Fox. “It is not the end yet, Naruto Uzumaki. You will always be remembered and praised as a hero,” and the heartbeat of the blonde Uzumaki ended. The Allied Shinobi Forces could not allow him to die yet, and so an unnamed ninja of the Sand performed a to that of Lady . The Sand ninja knew the cost of using this technique; he knew he would sacrifice himself for the good of the ninja world. He was proud of his decision to save one of the real war heroes. The Uzumaki became the '''Sixth' , and provided that his ‘brother’ would fall into good hands. Together, the friends led Konohagakure as it should have been ruled from the start: a foolish boy from the Senju-Uzumaki lineage that inherited the and the raven-haired of the Uchiha Clan. The pact between villages stayed strong, and the beasts held up to the treaty that was made with the ninjas. But eventually civil wars broke out in the villages that had been destroyed by the Shinju, a painful event to reconstruct and keep the economy stable. Struggles between the powers to who should lead the villages arose again. And thus within a decade the cycle repeated: the cycle of hatred returned, which led the bijū once more become a victim of these wars. After all, the bijū are the ultimate weapons and defences to protect their own people and become a threat to other hidden villages. One for one the beasts became hunted and driven to corners to become captured and sealed within a new host. All these fled back to the Kyūbi, which became enraged at the false treaty of the humans. While it discarded its hatred before and cared less for his brethren, humans had won its trust and shattered it so quickly. And the full moon caught the Kyūbi, enthralled it, and made it a ravaging beast… the beast that stumbled onto the Leaf, which led to a similar previous event to repeat itself again. But unbeknownst to Naruto, the Host of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Tamamo, never awakened the human soul she once had. Her soul had been dominated by the beast’s darker side, while the body presented the yang half of the beast. There was no trace of a human soul or mind in that of the human body. In other words, the Nine-Tailed Fox was Tamamo and Tamamo was the beast. Appearance It has been a while that the encountered the child that hosts the . Her known appearance has become redundant. But what could the demon fox girl take on as an appearance? A master of shape shifting could become anything of what it would desire: from a bird to a bear and to whatever other animal. Yet, the fox girl could maintain an entire new identity that could mimic the habits and speech patterns of other individuals. It is because the body of the demon fox girl is just a vessel for the Kyūbi and the fox is known for their deceptive nature. Illuminated by the shadows of the day and night the fox appears. Its height intimidates the fools and allies that are within its presence. The nine tails are taller than its own length and height; powerful sweeping tails that could create tornadoes with just a single swing. Its maniacally foxy grin sleeks of amusement upon seeing those that stand before him. The demon’s huge ears that began its shape from its eyes are listening eagerly to his foolish foes’ despair. His eyes glower dangerously with interest and waiting for their response. And then with its nature radiates an enormous killing intention and bloodlust to end those that oppose him. Yet once the light falls upon the fox, the beast is revealed to be the vessel it has in possession. Or one of its many imitations. Known Appearances _lol__nidalee_x_ahri_by_beanbean1988-d6oxc6t.jpg|Original and and imitation Tamamo.jpg|Present Vessel Ahri.full.1512261.jpg|Tamamo on the Turtle Island ahri_2013_by_hannah515-d5gqvd9.png.jpg|Imitation Ahri.full.1689016.jpg|Tamamo as child Personality Innate Abilities Massive Chakra Reservations Chakra Control and Prowess Unparalleled Regeneration Intense Killing Intent Abilities Bukijutsu and Taijutsu Illusions and Hypnotism Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Transformation Technique Sensory Perception Jinchūriki Abilities Intellect of the Nine-Tailed Fox Colossal Strength of the Kyūbi Tail Manifestation Other Skills Synopsis Audience of the Desert Song: The Diabolic Duo: Quotes * (To Eika) "I go by many names. One of these names is the last name given to me, Tamamo. Tamamo of the Hidden Leaf. But perhaps you might know me better as the Demon Fox." Trivia Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Jinchūriki Category:Female Category:A-Rank Category:S-Rank Category:Jinchūriki Category:Missing-nin